(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shower head and more particularly, to a shower head with a brush unit rotatably located therein to brush the inside of the shower head during use.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional shower head generally includes an elongate handle and a substantially round head which is connected to a first end of the head. The head includes a pattern plate which has multiple holes, and a hose is connected to a second end of the head so as to introduce water into the head via the hose. The user holds the handle and the water flows through the holes so as to take a shower. The water is pressurized by the water pressure and can be delivered to a higher position. Thus, an alternative way to use the shower head is to position the shower head on a support member on the wall at a height so that the user does not need to hold the shower head.
However, there is no proper cleaning device equipped in the shower head, so that the shower head basically is not cleaned, and accumulation can be stocked within the shower head. The accumulation may have a variety of germs involved and may have sanitary problems.
The present invention provides a shower head which improves the shortcomings of the conventional shower head.